


Picking Up 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Picking Up 2

Clint's growth has been epic.  
He hasn't let his father's abuse deter him.  
He is always trying to improve himself.  
Trying to better himself.  
So he can survive.

He has learnt to survive,  
So he is picking up new skills,  
To help himself  
Clint is a fast learner.

Clint is like a sponge.  
He absorbs information,  
Like one.  
His eidetic memory. 

His brain picks up,  
Information like a computer,  
And stores it.  
He never forgets anything.  
It makes it easier for him,  
To remember everything.

He easily analyses,  
The situations and finds a way around the problem.  
Clint is a great strategist.  
His skills are valuable to the Avengers,  
As he never misses.


End file.
